The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting a pair of circuit boards.
A conventional electrical connector is to be fixed to one circuit board, and is configured to engage with a mating side connector fixed to another circuit board, so that a pair of circuit boards is electrically connected.
For example, Patent Reference has disclosed such a conventional electrical connector. In the conventional electrical connector disclosed in Patent Reference includes a plurality of conductive contact members (terminals) arranged with a constant interval; a fixed housing for holding one edge portion of each of the conductive contact members; and a movable housing for holding the other edge portion of each of the conductive contact members and to be connected to a mating side connector. Further, each of the conductive contact members has a slit extending from the one edge portion to the other edge portion. In the conventional electrical connector disclosed in Patent Reference, each of the conductive contact members is divided with the slit, so that the conductive contact members is capable of elastically deforming. Accordingly, the movable housing is supported to be movable relative to the fixed housing.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-084756
In the conventional electrical connector disclosed in Patent reference, each of the conductive contact members has an exposed portion (a portion that directly contacts with air) exposed from the fixed housing and the movable housing and a held portion held with the fixed housing or the movable housing. As opposed to the held portion, the exposed portion tends to have a large impedance level. As a result, an impedance imbalance may be generated in each of the conductive contact members. When the exposed portion of each of the conductive contact members is enlarged (thereby increasing a sectional area thereof), it is possible to minimize the impedance imbalance. However, when the exposed portion of each of the conductive contact members is enlarged, it may be difficult for the conductive contact members to elastically deform. As a result, it may be difficult for the movable housing to smoothly move.
In the conventional electrical connector disclosed in Patent Reference, each of the conductive contact members (the terminals) is divided with the slit, so that the conductive contact members is capable of elastically and smoothly deforming. However, depending on a thickness (a width) of the conductive contact members, even if each of the conductive contact members (the terminals) is divided with the slit, it still may be difficult for the conductive contact members to elastically deform. As a result, it may be difficult for the movable housing to smoothly move relative to the fixed housing.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector capable of solving the problems. In the present invention, the electrical connector includes a movable housing capable of smoothly moving.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the present invention.